


【异琳】他和他的洛丽塔

by sarumi520



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumi520/pseuds/sarumi520





	【异琳】他和他的洛丽塔

“我正在想到欧洲的野牛和天使/颜料持久的秘密 /寓言家的十四行诗/艺术的避难所/这便是你与我能够共享的/唯一的永恒，我的/洛丽塔。”

王家小少爷穿着他的订制西服，被修身布料勾勒出尚未成熟的少年轮廓，像是橱窗里的漂亮瓷娃娃。正处在男人与男孩间的暧昧界限里，梳成背头的大人模样，却仍掩不住俊秀稚嫩。耳钉的碎钻晃进王子异的眼里，亮成一道煽情的弧线。

“去哪儿了？”王子异的视线停留在王琳凯敞开的领口，沉声开口。对方锁骨附近有几个斑驳吻痕，在白皙脖颈上显得扎眼得很，他几乎可以想象到少年在众人的拥簇里晃着酒杯，唇瓣被酒液浸润得红润发亮，朝别家俊少爷毫不吝惜他的吻，眸眼是一贯风流婉转的，似花瓣献技叫花粉遍地。

“daddy——”王琳凯拖长了音，透着某种纵欲后的慵懒。眉心微微皱起，似在嗔怒都几岁了还要向父亲报备行程，“你就别管我去找谁了嘛，只要现在我在家就好了”。又想到了什么，黑亮的眸子里闪过几簇星火，他伸开双臂抱住王子异，在对方身上亲昵地蹭，“爸爸是不是想我了？”

王子异的喉结滚动一下，伸手环抱住王琳凯过分纤瘦的腰身，所有酸胀的占有欲堵在喉间最后化成一声纵容的轻叹，“以后早点回家，宝宝”。王琳凯总是这样，一个撒娇示弱就能轻易消散掉他的愠怒。也许这很讽刺，但王琳凯即使带着范丞丞那瓶该死的事后清晨的香水味，主动凑上来的吻也像是他爱吃的草莓冰淇淋，往外到处融着甜美的奶液。

滚烫缠绵的吻，足以唤醒体内抛却伦理的畸恋，和涌动的欲望。王子异的手往王琳凯后腰抚去，却摸到他后臀上的设计——那是一排连成弧形的纽扣，解开就能敞露出浑圆的臀。“这是你自己挑的？”他的眉心皱了皱，想必没有哪个父亲会满意自家儿子曾穿上如此轻佻的款式，被谁在床榻上揉弄着屁股，仅仅只是解落半边纽扣。

“当然。”王琳凯眯着眼睛笑起来，眼里有着灵动狡黠的光，是月光下的人鱼鳞片，连眉心痣都像是童话里的粉海漩涡。他咬住王子异的唇轻轻往外扯，少年嗓音被含混在唇间厮磨里，“你要试试看吗，dad。”蛇信子红红尖尖，发出交尾的讯号，潮湿、情热。

亨伯特曾说过洛丽塔是“我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂”，王琳凯之于王子异亦然。当王子异摸到对方臀部的纽扣，一颗颗解开的时候，他几乎能感觉到颤栗般的情欲在血液里滚烫，烧得耳边轰鸣，“you are always consuming me。”

王琳凯看着他的父亲，弯起的眼睛里溶着金箔和枫糖，任谁看了都要被乖甜少爷的表象给迷惑住，“爸爸你顶到我了”。他的臀已经裸露出了大半，对方的手色情地揉捏着那二两软肉，偶尔用指腹轻轻滑过，引起肌肤表面细微的震颤，“唔嗯…”

王子异边托起男孩的屁股反复揉弄，边舔弄着他纤薄的耳骨。他知道那是王琳凯的敏感带，随着耳垂一点点晕染开漂亮的绯色，对方也会变成自己怀里一滩粘稠、香甜的蜜奶。

当他的指尖挤进小少爷的股沟间的时候，才发现里面湿软得厉害，甚至残留着没清理干净的精液白沫，显然是被狠狠蹂躏过才回来的。深吸一口气却没能显得更从容，“你和他到底做了几次？”

“没多少，daddy…嗯..”王琳凯咬紧了下嘴唇，他能感觉到对方骨节分明的手指在自己体内翻搅，把那点情欲的焦渴勾了出来。按上前列腺的时候，王琳凯的鼻息变得甜蜜而紊乱，抓紧了他父亲熨烫平整的衬衫，指尖在肩颈留下几道皱痕。

 

王子异吻住他那擅长花言巧语的小骗子，把愠怒和妒忌的情绪都发泄在唇舌缠绵里。指尖狠狠蹭过敏感点的时候，少年抖得厉害，鼻尖通红地唤着爸爸。他像一团白净的雪媚娘，内馅绵密甜糯，咬一口能尝到甜凉的奶油，舌尖舔起来也是甜的。

他想起一切的开端——王琳凯穿着那件属于他的白衬衫，下摆刚好遮到大腿根，张唇说出禁果的引诱，“daddy，I’m hungry for you。”仿佛蝴蝶冲进雨林，烟花炸开彩片，彗星撞进银河，所有归于混沌又变得斑驳陆离，等理智清明时，就看得少年用还储着一汪湿意的眼睛望着自己，无辜天真得近乎残忍，嗓音微哑地说“你弄疼我了。”

从此尽管王子异道貌岸然地想要扮演好监护人的角色，却总会迅速屈服在少年在自己大腿上游走的灵巧手指，纵容他用自己青涩的身体索取无度，有时候是一辆兰博基尼，有时候是一次游轮宴请。只要王琳凯露出一边的小虎牙，笑着用葱白指尖在他双腿间轻轻画圈，欲望就能把他变成盲目的野兽。饮鸠止渴，却甘之如饴。

而此刻，王子异坚挺的性器抵在王琳凯的腿根，磨蹭着那处幼嫩的皮肤，“son，want it？”等少年抱上男人的脖子，绵软着嗓子说“爸爸求求你了”，才施恩一顶到底，把湿得满腿淫液的后穴给填满。温热紧致的甬道热切地包裹着阴茎，对方小腹处甚至被顶出一点情色轮廓，王子异抚摸着王琳凯因急促呼吸而微微凸起的肋骨，声音也变得温柔下来，“my sweetie..my honey..”

“嗯啊..love you dad”，王琳凯告白着他的父亲，喘息声都像是在蜂蜡里滚了一圈。阴茎反复碾弄着最致命的那一点，王琳凯彻底变成一只湿漉漉的小雀，从里到外都被淋湿。他耳鸣般地听到倾覆的雨声在响，而自己就像在情潮暴雨中跌宕的小舟，脚尖在王子异的肩头晃出水珠坠落的弧度。

王琳凯被滚烫有力的手托着腰，身下那处被凶狠地侵犯着，发粉的身体在沙发上被磨蹭得更为艳丽。那件剪裁独特的西服裤早已经被扔到地板上，两瓣雪白的臀肉被囊袋拍得发红，甚至形成俏生生的肉浪。被送上高潮的时候，王琳凯喘着夹紧了王子异的腰，射落到小腹稀薄的一小滩。

被王琳凯欲望迷离的情态所深深蛊惑，王子异忍不住俯身下去亲吻对方乱颤的羽睫，“宝宝，准备好接住你的弟弟们喔”。于是按紧王琳凯汗津津的后腰，埋头在他缩紧的后穴里蛮劲冲撞，仿佛要把对方的内脏都给搅弄得乱七八糟。

王琳凯被他贴着屁股狠操，欲火往下身涌却又无处发泄，成了某种香艳的折磨。眼泪汪汪泫然欲泣，只能呜呜咽咽地喊，“daddy..please..不要了..哼嗯..”

“小琳..宝宝..”王子异声音沉沉地叫着他，在他的儿子可怜巴巴地打了个哭颤那刻射进他的体内，浓稠的精液顺着拔出的性器往外流了对方满腿。

王琳凯今夜约莫真被折磨得狠了，眼睛里噙着水摇头说“不要继续了dad”，王子异也不愿为难他，把微微失神的宝贝抱起来，凑过去给了一个蜻蜓点水的吻，“night-night，baby”

end


End file.
